<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Record Store by swiftrabes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083265">The Record Store</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftrabes/pseuds/swiftrabes'>swiftrabes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftrabes/pseuds/swiftrabes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty is closing her record store when suddenly an attractive woman appears to buy a vinyl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia was gathering her things from Misty's little hut, the afternoon was cold, Misty could feel the breeze between her fingers, she couldn't stop thinking about why they had reached this point. How she would let the love of her life, the only person she has ever truly loved, escape through that door. She couldn't stop thinking about Cordelia, collecting all their memories together.</p>
<p> "Well... I'm leaving"</p>
<p> "Delia, wait!"</p>
<p>Cordelia felt like she was going to breakdown at any moment if Misty said her name like that one more time. </p>
<p> "Misty don’t make this any more difficult than it already is. Live your life and forget about me."</p>
<p>  "Why don't we try again?" Misty said, with tears rolling down her cheeks. </p>
<p>  "Shit Misty, not again. We’ve already talked about this. </p>
<p>Cordelia heads to the exit door and Misty follows her. </p>
<p>  "Please Delia, I can't handle this"</p>
<p>Misty couldn't stop crying for the deep pain she felt inside her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to get over this and if she ever would. </p>
<p>  "Please Misty, leave me alone!" Cordelia said, trying not to shed any tears, pretending she is the strong one in this situation. </p>
<p>Misty listened to her and let her go, feeling like part of her heart has died with Cordelia. </p>
<p>But before we know if this ends well or not, I suppose we will have to tell you how it started... </p>
<p>Misty has had this record store for a year now, it was her dream since she was little. Music is a very important part of her, she always jokes that she wouldn’t know what to do without Fleetwood Mac’s music. She takes care of all the records in the store as if they were her children.</p>
<p>Just a normal day at work, it was already time to close so Misty went and took the keys but when she was done closing she heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs that lead to the store.</p>
<p>Misty turned, and there she was, the woman of her life, though she didn’t know that yet. </p>
<p>Misty was spellbound by the beauty of the woman in front of her. </p>
<p>  “Hello!!” Cordelia spots Misty through the glass door “Please can you do me a favor?” She stops to catch her breath. </p>
<p>  "Y- yeah sure, of course. What can I do for you?" Misty says, still admiring the woman’s face. </p>
<p>  "I need a record that is in your store. I know it's late and you’re already closed but I really, really need it. I'll pay whatever it’s necessary. I came here running"</p>
<p>Misty considers for a while until she agrees. </p>
<p>  "Of course! Don’t worry, let me open it for you.” </p>
<p>  "Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank you"</p>
<p>  "It’s nothing!” Misty smiles at the beautiful woman and she smiles back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>while misty gives the vinyl to cordelia, feelings happen between them</p><p>this chapter it’s short but i hope you like it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misty opens the door and steps beside so the other woman can come in.</p><p> "And what record did you want? You don't have to look for it in the store, I can just get it for you.” </p><p> "I want Fleetwood Mac’s album 'Mirage'." </p><p> Misty freezes surprised to hear what the woman was saying. </p><p> "F- fleetwood Mac?” </p><p> "Um… yes?" Cordelia says, in confusion. </p><p> "And the album is for you?" Misty asks, now smiling at the woman in front of her. </p><p> "It is!" Cordelia smiles back politely. </p><p> "Well, you have great taste! Fleetwood Mac is my favorite band.” Misty tells her, smiling brightly while searching for the record. </p><p> "I've only listened to this album. But I think they are very good!” </p><p> Misty approaches the woman and hands her the vinyl. "Well… If one day you want to hear more of their music, I'll be here." Misty knew she was shamelessly flirting with this woman and she was internally ashamed for it but she wasn’t giving up just yet. </p><p> Cordelia blushes and smiles at the woman in front of her "Well, I guess I'll be back soon then” </p><p> Cordelia and Misty's eyes meet and the two women blush. Misty is so embarrassed so she is the first one to look away. </p><p> Misty heads to the cash register to finish the purchase. </p><p> "Okay, that’ll be $12" </p><p> "Here it is." Cordelia hands the money to her “Thank you so much!!”</p><p> Cordelia was already leaving when Misty calls out for her "Hey, wait!"</p><p> Cordelia turns and looks at the woman who was only inches away from her.</p><p> "I forgot to ask your name" Misty says, with a nervous smile. </p><p> "I’m Cordelia.” She says, with a sweet smile on her face. </p><p> The two women say their goodbyes and leave. Misty couldn't stop thinking about that woman. Cordelia had something that attracted Misty and now all she wants is to see her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u aisha for helping me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cloudy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misty and Cordelia go to the coffee and talk about life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cloudy day and for most people it would be an ugly day, but Misty loves when the sky is grey and not just blue as usual. Misty couldn't get enough sleep, she kept thinking about that blonde with brown eyes and perfectly straight back.</p><p>Misty got up listening to "Sara" by Fleetwood Mac as usual, making breakfast while humming to the song. She could sing this song at the top of her lungs, but unfortunately, there are neighbors. She got her bike and headed to the store, appreciating all the details of the streets she passed through. When she finally arrived she secured her bike and went into the store.</p><p>Misty was especially excited today because new records and decorations were arriving for the store, but she also kept thinking that maybe Cordelia would come by and that made her even more nervous.</p><p>The day went by normally, just a typical working day. It was already late and Misty no longer had any hope Cordelia would show up. She can’t deny that the thought made her kind of sad. After a while she got tired of waiting so she grabbed her things, put on her coat, went outside and closed the store.</p><p>"Hey Misty!" </p><p>Misty turns around immediately recognizing the woman's voice </p><p>"My God! Hello!” Misty says with a nervous tone but with a radiant smile. "I thought I wasn’t gonna see you today." Cordelia smiles nervously while catching her breath "I came running. I think that’s already a habit. I’m always late because my work takes all of my time.” Misty jokingly shakes her head in disagreement "So… What are you doing here?” Misty didn't want to sound rude, especially because she was delighted to have Cordelia there. "Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go grab a coffee with me… or whatever the person with the best music taste I know would like." Misty smiles trying to hide her nervousness but her cheeks turn as red as a tomato with the compliment "I accept the invite and that's really nice of you to say. Where are we going?" Misty asks, interested. </p><p>"There’s a coffee shop three blocks from here that makes the best drinks you’ll ever try. I can promise you that." Misty looks at her curiously and follows the woman in front of her, noticing how she’s dressed and Misty tries not to miss one single detail about how the woman looks. Cordelia was wearing a simple black high-waisted dress with transparent black stockings, black heeled boots and gold hoop earrings, she could see how the gold stood out and she loved how it looked and how elegant it was.</p><p>They arrived at their destination and Misty was amazed by the beauty of the place. The walls were turquoise, there were plants everywhere, vinyls hanging on the walls and the lamps of the place were incredibly beautiful. Misty followed Cordelia to the table and they sat across from each other. Misty looked nervously at the other woman who seemed to be much calmer than her. </p><p>“Hi! What can I get for you two ladies today?” A very nice waitress came over to take their orders </p><p>"I'll have an iced latte please!" Cordelia was very decisive with what she wanted but Misty didn't even know where to choose from. "I’ll just have what she’s having. Thank you!" At first the situation was a bit uncomfortable but then the conversation flowed and they talked about all kinds of things. Misty told her how she first started with the store and Cordelia told her what she did for a living and why she had chosen that job. They told each other things that they didn’t think they would ever tell other people but they just felt weirdly comfortable with each other, like they had known each other for a lifetime. Misty was interested in every single word that came out of Cordelia's mouth and how her voice changed tones when she talked about things she liked and things she hated. Misty was flustered by the way Cordelia looked at her sometimes, though she wouldn't complain either. And Cordelia had noticed how Misty's cheeks turned red and how she looked down in embarrassment every time she complimented her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u aisha for helping me&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Nickname</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misty takes cordelia home drunk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending hours talking, arguing about which is the best zodiac sign and a thousand other things. Cordelia and Misty left the cafe and went back to Misty’s store. </p><p>Misty was amazed at how smart Cordelia is. She could ask her any question and Cordelia would give her the best answer. Although it is not that surprising because Cordelia is a lawyer.</p><p>Cordelia couldn’t stop looking at the aesthetic of the store, every inch of it was tastefully decorated and every detail was well taken care of. Everything was sparkling clean, you could tell that Misty took care of this place as if it were her most valuable treasure and Cordelia did not doubt that it was.</p><p>They went to Misty's office, Cordelia following her like a shadow. Misty took out a couple of beers and gave one to Cordelia. </p><p>"This place is wonderful Misty! You should be an interior designer." Misty laughed out loud "Surely I would make more money. People don't buy as many records as they used to nowadays..." Misty says, in a sad tone "That's really sad." Cordelia says and gives her a sympathetic look. “It is. But there are still people buying them and now that the “old” has become fashionable there might be a chance." She gives Cordelia a dry smile and Cordelia approaches her and runs her hand down her back trying to show her a little support. Misty straightens up, nervous at Cordelia's touch and offers the woman a nervous grin. They were inches apart and Misty silently hopes Cordelia won’t notice how fast her heart is beating at that exact moment and that’s when Cordelia steps back and puts some space between them. </p><p>The night continued with a lot of laughter and silly stories and the more the time passed the more they got drunk. Misty could barely finish a thought and Cordelia was no better than her. </p><p>Cordelia looked at her watch "My God, it's really late!" she said jumping from her seat and looking at Misty "I should go!" When Cordelia got up she felt the entire world spin around her. Misty got up and held her trying not to let her fall. "Are you sure you're okay to go home?” Misty says, staring at her with a worried frown.  Cordelia looks up at her and now they were so close that Misty could smell the alcohol on her breath and her expensive perfume. </p><p>Misty could swear her heart was gonna jump out of her chest. If she got a little closer she could touch their noses together and she really wanted to. "I don't think so. Could you take me home? If you don't mind..." Cordelia replied “I'm sorry I don't wanna impose...” Misty didn't know if she could drive in her condition but she was willing to try "Of course I don't mind… Let’s go?” Misty smiles and Cordelia hands her the car keys. </p><p>Misty started the car but she had no idea where she was going because she stupidly didn’t ask Cordelia for the directions. "Cordelia, where do you live?" She asks in a sarcastic tone. “I live right on the other block. Just turning the corner, passing the park.” So Misty headed for Cordelia's house. </p><p>When she got to the street she slowed the car<br/>“Which one is your house?” Cordelia pointed to her apartment and Misty noticed a sign that said Block Number 6 so she drove on it’s direction and parked the car. </p><p>Misty got out and went to open the door for Cordelia trying to help her out so she wouldn’t hurt herself. They were heading for the building where a nice doorman welcomed them “Have a good night!” He said with a smirk. Cordelia shuddered at what the doorman - who was actually a good friend of hers - had said "Oh.. me… She's just my friend!" She tried to whisper to him and failed, making Misty chuckle.</p><p>The two of them got on the elevator “Which floor?" Misty asked “Nine” Cordelia told her. Misty quickly hit the button and the elevator doors closed immediately.  They didn’t speak to each other the entire way up, Cordelia is too drunk and tired to make any conversation. After a few minutes the elevator doors opened and Misty reached for Cordelia, linking their arms together as they went down the hall. "It's door 9A" Cordelia finally broke the silence. As they were walking to the apartment door Cordelia struggles a bit to find her keys from her purse but when she finally does she hands them to Misty. She can’t even open her own door and Misty internally laughs at that.</p><p>Misty left Cordelia’s purse on top of the closet next to the front door and stepped out. "Well, I'll let you rest now.” She said looking at her with a cute smile and Cordelia walked over to say goodbye to her friend. "Misty, thank you so much for helping me get home. I don't know what i’d have done without you tonight. I'm too drunk to thank you in a better way.” Misty laughed out loud “Don't worry! I had an amazing time. It was a great night.” Cordelia smiled at her. A big, bright smile. She loved the night they had and she was really happy Misty enjoyed it too. Misty's heart skipped a beat when she saw the perfect smile of the woman in front of her. </p><p>“We have to meet again.. Soon!” Cordelia reaches for her purse, grabs a business card from it and gives it to Misty “Call me whenever you want.” She says, and winks at her. “You can call me whenever you want too.” Misty grabs her own business card from her left pocket and gives it to Cordelia. “I'm always at the store too. You can always come by.” Cordelia stared at Misty with a mesmerizing look, the smile not leaving her face. Misty was looking deep into Cordelia's eyes like a teenage girl in love but the moment she realized it she shook her head in embarrassment, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.</p><p>“Good night, Delia!” Misty didn’t even realize the nickname she had just called the woman but Cordelia's heart skipped a beat when she heard it and how affectionate it sounded. ‘It was so sweet. She is very sweet.’ Cordelia thought. "Good night, Misty!" She closed the door and went to get ready for bed. </p><p>Misty walked to her house thinking about how much fun she had had that day and surprised to realize that she drove drunk and the two of them came out unscratched. She knew it was irresponsible and she regretted it but she was also glad nothing happened. When she got home she changed and laid in bed, feeling tiredness take over her body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u aisha for helping me ily &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a cute day after things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a surprisingly sunny day, Cordelia woke up with little rays of sunshine peeking through the blinds. It was a Sunday so she decided to rest after a rather exhausting work week. Pulling the covers off of her and putting on her slippers she went to open the blinds. The sky was clear, without any clouds and just as blue as Misty's eyes. Cordelia did not know why she had thought of that so she just shook her head and went to make some breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was preparing her toast with strawberry jam and some coffee her phone vibrated on the counter, the sound startling her. Who would be texting her this early in the morning, she had no idea. She licked the jam off her fingers and quickly reached for her phone to check who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+1 (254) 651-1705: Good morning babes :) Rest well and have a great day!! I hope your head doesn't hurt too much after last night xx </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Misty. Cordelia smiled brightly at the phone when she read the text and saved Misty’s number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia could admit that she was excited about Misty sending her that text but she also did not remember much from the previous night, only a specific moment when Misty and her were standing at her door and stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. Remembering it, Cordelia's heart skipped a beat, she blushed a little and smiled at her own silliness. Which reminded her she had to text Misty back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C: Hi love, good morning to you too!! My head is surprisingly fine, I guess yesterday before going to sleep I took a pill, but honestly I can’t remember. Get some rest, you deserve it. xx</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia examined the text for a while, worried if it was too long, she was very insecure about these things. “I have to stop acting like a teenage girl!” She tells herself and sends the text. While she waited for her friend to reply, she turned on the news and ate her breakfast quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rang again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M: I'm glad you're well. Gladly I get one more day to rest because my friend Zoe will take care of the store for me tomorrow. So I’m in luck!!!!!😆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia was surprised, she thought of maybe proposing a trip to the mall where they could just hang out. There was an arcade area, but she didn't know if Misty would be into that kind of stuff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute, Cordelia. You're going too fast! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia still hadn't answered Misty when she got a second text: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M: If you want we could meet tomorrow… What do you think? Or am I going too fast?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This woman reads my mind. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cordelia was nervous about seeing Misty again but she was also really excited about the idea. A wide smile spread across her face and she replied </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C: Oh please, you're not going too fast at all! I was just going to ask you the same thing. How about 5pm at your store?</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M: Perfect! Are you gonna tell me where we're going? </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>C:</b> <b>It's a surprise😉</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>M: Ohhh, CAN’T WAIT! I'm sure I will love it! See u tmrw. Love ya😘</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cordelia blushed 50 different shades of red at the last sentence. She wasn’t expecting that at all, but she wouldn’t complain either. It felt quite good. Different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C: Me neither!!!! Can’t wait to see you!! Love u xx</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that she had said her goodbyes she didn’t have anything planned for the day so she had plenty of time to think about all the fun things they could do together. Even though Cordelia had a job she could leave earlier for once, no one would die because of that. She took advantage of her free time to clean the house a little bit, do those things she always saw her mother do, those were the good times. As a child, Cordelia always wanted to be an independent woman. With her dream job and without having to depend on anyone. But recently she wanted nothing more than to be a little girl again and not have to worry or stress about anything.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finished doing the housework she went to her dressing room and was trying to decide what she would wear the next day. There were so many clothes and not even half of them had been worn. She was thinking about going for a green blouse with transparent sleeves, some simple black jeans, her platform docs and a silver crescent moon necklace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already 8:30 pm and Cordelia was quite satisfied with what she had done for the day. She was very excited to meet her friend tomorrow and was hoping nothing would go wrong. She then started her night routine making herself some dinner, took a shower, watched a movie and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a really, really good day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u so much aisha for helping me &lt;3ily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. her hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>misty and cordelia have a cute “date” at the shopping park</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 2:50 pm and Cordelia couldn't wait for 3pm so she was able to leave her </span>
  <span class="s2">oh so </span>
  <span class="s1">hated office, the minutes passed like hours, she would close her eyes and see if the time went by any faster. After some excruciating minutes, 3pm arrived and Cordelia was able to leave half an hour earlier than usual to pick Misty up from the store. Walking into the beautiful sunny day, the color and warmth of the sun reminded her of her friend’s crazy blonde curls. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She has beautiful hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty looked impatiently at the clock on her phone, waiting for her friend to arrive. She wanted to see Cordelia so badly, she was excited to update her on all the new music stuff and future concerts that she wants to go to, and maybe, just maybe, invite Cordelia to go with her to one. Misty's outfit was simple, she wore a light green shirt dress that she matched with the green bow that gathered her French braid and some simple black boots.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was already 3pm and Cordelia was arriving at the store, she could feel nervousness take over her body, she had no idea why she was so nervous and she hated it. It made her feel more insecure than she normally already was. Turning the corner she could spot a familiar face, a blonde girl, with her hair collected and dressed in a cute green dress. It was her</span>
  <span class="s2">. </span>
  <span class="s1">it was Misty</span>
  <span class="s2">.</span>
  <span class="s1"> And even from a distance she looked breathtakingly beautiful. So Cordelia drove to where the girl was standing and rolled down her window, greeting Misty with a big smile. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>My god she’s so beautiful</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Hi Delia! You arrived quite on time.” Misty says with a soft giggle</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "I didn't want you waiting for me under the scorching sun.” Said Cordelia, a luminous grin on her face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the car ride, Misty and Cordelia couldn’t stop laughing at each other, they sang at the top of their lungs, Cordelia could swear that she would go deaf if she had to listen to this loud music any longer, but every damn minute about that moment was worth it. She was enchanted by how passionately Misty sang the songs, she remembered how Misty had told her about this, it was as if music could project the emotions that she was not capable of expressing. It made her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">alive</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. Misty was the most interesting person she had met in a long time, she honestly doesn’t think she has ever met someone like her. Misty is </span>
  <span class="s2">unique</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty groaned when Cordelia turned off the radio, making the older woman laugh at her, they got out of the car and Cordelia walked over to Misty so they could walk alongside each other as they headed to the mall. The place was huge and very modern, the first floor was just restaurants of all kinds and the top floor was where the game rooms were. Cordelia took Misty's hand to direct her to the video game consoles and claw machines area, Misty blushed at Cordelia's gesture, following her like a shadow until they reached the room. Misty was impressed by all the lights and sounds around her, she had never been to a place like this so she was very excited for her first time to be with Cordelia, she was so happy she could scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty, without letting go of Cordelia's hand, headed for the claw machines. Misty had noticed a pokemon stuffed animal, Leafeon to be more specific. It was so pretty, with some green and brown details, it had everything to do with Misty. Cordelia noticed the curly haired woman’s interest in the toy and her friend's excitement made her heart explode like confetti.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "We could try to get it if you want" Cordelia said teasingly</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "Seriously? Would you do that?” Misty looked at Cordelia with a smile “I don't know how to play this, I've never been to a place like this before” She said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "I can teach you if you want, it's not that difficult!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Misty smiled at Cordelia and nodded, so Cordelia placed Misty's hand on the joystick and placed her own on top of hers, she directed Misty's hand moving the claw towards the stuffed animal the blonde wanted. Misty felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach with the touch. She always used to think that what the movies and books said about this feeling was a lie or an exaggeration but now she could see that it definitely wasn’t. Cordelia hit the red button next to the joystick to lower the claw hoping she was able to grab the toy Misty wanted so much, getting surprised when the claw actually grabbed it. Misty was afraid the toy wouldn’t make it to the prize exit, jumping in excitement when it did. Cordelia bent over to catch it and gave it to Misty, the blonde couldn’t stop smiling and hugging the stuffed animal like she was a little girl and Cordelia thought it was the most adorable thing in the world. Misty went over to Cordelia with open arms and her new stuffed animal in one hand and gave her friend a huge, loving hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you, thank you a thousand times, Delia! You’ve no idea how happy this has made me. It’s beautiful!” Misty says, all in one breath looking at Cordelia in the eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> "It's no big deal! You deserve it and you wanted it so much that I just</span>
  <span class="s2"> had </span>
  <span class="s1">to get it.” Cordelia says, in all honesty. She really couldn’t have resisted Misty's sparkling eyes when she first spotted the stuffed animal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cordelia felt Misty get closer, at that moment she could swear she felt the sun invade her face, she didn’t think she had ever felt her face heat up that much. Misty grabbed Cordelia's face and gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek. Cordelia could swear her heart had skipped at least twenty beats, she was paralyzed by the feeling of Misty's soft lips on her cheek and she wished she could freeze that moment forever. Misty’s breath smelled like strawberry and Cordelia bit her lower lip at the realization, Misty grabbed her hand again, interlocking their fingers and at that moment Cordelia knew she would never want to let go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After spending a couple hours playing video games and looking through some odd clothing stores, they went to grab a smoothie at one of the juice bars on the first floor. There were all kinds of flavors and it was very hard for Misty to choose which one she wanted but she ended up choosing the nougat with chocolate chips one she saw on the picture, Misty's mouth watered when she saw it. Cordelia went with her usual choice, a plain chocolate smoothie with cream and cherries. As they sat across from each other they couldn’t make themselves stop staring at each other’s faces, Misty admired how beautiful Cordelia looked “</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>She is so incredible and intelligent!</em>” </span>
  <span class="s1">Misty told herself. She paid attention to every word that came out of Cordelia’s mouth, everything she said sounded so elegant and smart, she truly was head over heels for this woman. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Well... Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter Cordelia and Misty are going to watch the evening</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were finishing their smoothies and Cordelia couldn't hide her smile as she saw Misty slurping on the last drops of her drink. When they finished they threw away the cups and headed to the car, Cordelia appreciating how amazed Misty still was with the architecture of the place. Cordelia couldn't stop wondering so she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever been to a place like this? I can see you are very surprised.” Misty turned to her, surprised at the question. “My parents never really had any time to spend with me when I was a child, they would never take me to places like this. The only places I knew were my home and the school, not much else.” Misty answers, a hint of sadness crossing her face “ And I guess when I became an adult the opportunity never came up… until now.” She adds, with a little smile. "Oh" Cordelia looked at her with a sad but sympathetic smile, wanting to hug her but avoiding that impulse and like Misty was reading her mind, she took Cordelia's hand "Oh, don't worry Delia. It's fine!” and gripped Cordelia's hand tighter. <em>“<span class="s2">Her hands are so soft.'' </span></em>the curly haired woman thought. Cordelia got goosebumps every time Misty called her by that nickname. The noise of people walking around made them snap out of their thoughts, without letting go of Misty's hand, Cordelia led her to the car.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them got in and before Cordelia could get the keys to start the car, Misty gently grabbed her arm "Are you working tomorrow?" She asked. Cordelia gave her a questioning look "Tomorrow I work in the afternoon, yes. Why?" Misty looked at Cordelia nervously, trying to think of how to ask the question “Would you like to go somewhere without people? I mean, so it can be just the two of us.” Cordelia swallowed hard, she didn't expect that question at all, finding it very hard to come up with an answer and she hated herself for it.  "Hum... I don't want to get in your way or anything. We can save it for another day if you want." Cordelia quickly shook her head several times, looking at Misty with a smile "Of course I want to Misty! Especially if it's with you.” Misty looked away from Cordelia's face trying to hide her embarrassment, something that quickly faded into a cheerful face and a sweet smile. “But Delia, I have no idea where we could go. It just occurred to me and I asked.” Misty said, giggling. Cordelia put her hand on Misty's left shoulder “I have the perfect place so... don't worry!” She told her, making Misty raise an eyebrow at her. The older woman started the car and headed for her destination.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later Misty was starting to think her friend had gotten lost, Cordelia smiled at the younger woman who was looking out the window with a worried face. "We are almost there, I promise. Do not despair." Coldelia told her, making Misty's heartbeat speed up. So Misty fixed herself on her seat and without saying a word she kept looking out the window anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they reached a kind of natural park on top of a mountain, not very high but high enough to see the city. It was late in the afternoon and you could see the sun's  intention to hide as it lingered on the horizon, leaving the sky full of different shades of orange and pink and Misty couldn't stop looking around, admiring the beauty of the place.</p><p> </p><p>When Cordelia finally found a parking spot, they got out of the car and Misty stood next to Cordelia waiting for the other blonde to lock it. "Well... what area do you wanna go to?" Cordelia asked. Misty analyzed the area until she found a little wooden table near the edge of the mountain, it seemed like a good place to watch the sunset. "Let's go to that table over there. Do you think it's a good place?" She asks, pointing at the table. "I think it's great!" Cordelia tells Misty, looking at her with a shy smile. Misty takes Cordelia's hand carefully and leads her towards the seats. The two of them sat next to each other and watched<span class="s3"><span class="bumpedFont15"> as the sun went down the horizon</span></span>, observing how the sky was still orange but becoming increasingly darker.</p><p> </p><p>Cordelia was mesmerized by how pretty Misty looked with the last few rays of sunlight illuminating her face.<em> <span class="s2">“She is so pretty, how is she even real?” </span></em>Cordelia asked herself. Misty noticed how Cordelia was looking at her, she was obviously not going to complain so she turned her head to look at Cordelia, who immediately looked away to stare at the sunset again, trying to hide her embarrassment for being caught. Misty placed her hand on top of Cordelia's “I could get used to doing this every week. It's so nice” Misty said, in the most honest and loving way and Cordelia couldn't hold her satisfied smile at the words.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Misty doesn’t know well the feelings she has towards Cordelia and tries to find what they are</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 2 weeks since Misty and Cordelia had that moment on the top of the mountain, during those weeks the days were constantly repeated, Cordelia would leave her work and call Misty to let her know that she was already leaving, Misty would pick up the store so fast as he could to run to the bar where they always met. Towards a tremendously hot day, Misty did not like that it was so hot, she felt like the plants were crying out to be touched by water, these last weeks Misty did not stop thinking about the feelings when she was next to Cordelia, she was afraid but also curious.</p><p> </p><p>She felt as if her heart wanted to leave its zone and give it completely to the other blonde, they were such strong feelings and she had never felt them for someone, she felt it was sick. Misty couldn't admit the fact that she opened her laptop and googled what those feelings meant. When she saw the results that the web had offered her, she was totally shocked, she had so many doubts, <em>was this what it felt like to be in love?</em>, She couldn't say it, but she would swear that google was right, although it would cost her admit it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now she couldn't stop thinking about that revelation and her own accepted feelings, but anyway, although she felt that for her friend, she was sure that Cordelia did not feel the same as her, how could a woman like her? Like Delia ?, <em>"she's so perfect, and I'm a complete mess"</em> <em>in every way</em>, but she could swear that if she had a Cordelia at her disposal, she would never let her go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>These weeks their relationship had advanced a lot, they have been every day to have a drink and talk. The fact that she could talk to Cordelia about anything made her so happy, Misty talked and Cordelia listened attentively and without judging her, and she had finally found a person who did not judge her, everyone in her life worked dedicated to saying what she had to do, and she was tired of all that. But with Cordelia everything was different and that made her friendship unique and incomparable. Misty could see Cordelia's house from the inside, it was so modern and elegant, everything was so well cared for that Misty was sorry to even step on the ground. That day the blonde had invited him to her house to be able to watch movies together, it was a simple plan but for both of them it was everything. That day was when Misty realized Cordelia's strong feelings for her as they sat together watching television with a blanket that covered them both. She remembered how the movie was ending and how she felt Cordelia asleep on her shoulder, she smelled so good and she was so pretty, she was an angel.</p><p> </p><p>Misty calculated with her eyes the slow breathing of her friend in a deep sleep, her chest rose and fell with the same rhythm, Misty could spend hours looking at her and admiring her in this way, Misty's heart was going faster than normal, she could feel her heart in the palm of the hand that was still holding her friend's hand. Interlocking her hands was a habit that had become something that Misty would always admire, she had a need to touch her for as long as she could. Misty in a few weeks had fallen madly in love with her friend and that scared her so much that she would be unable to hold on any longer, but she also did not want her heart broken like her movie characters. <em>Well enough thinking about this so much</em>, she tells herself. Misty takes her bike and heads to the bar that already felt like her second home, Cordelia and Misty spent so many hours here that she would be unable to think of how many conversations found here. She wanted so badly to see Cordelia and it had only been a day since she had last seen her say goodbye to her from her car heading home. While Misty was lost in her thoughts, she hears a sound that sounds familiar, Cordelia's heels made their characteristic “clack, clack” as she walked, Misty frowned and looked back when she saw the older woman approaching, Misty did not she was able to hide her happy smile when she saw her, she was so pretty, obviously dressed in black but I could tell she was sexy, she was wearing baggy pants made of a fine fabric that she couldn't distinguish, a simple white blouse and her hair shone in the light of the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Misty had just seen god, and she was a woman. Cordelia turned to Misty smiling and picking up her pace so she could hug her before sitting down, "Misty!" Cordelia said while her face was between her friend's neck and shoulder. "I missed you so much all day, it was a terrible day," Misty worried at the words that the blonde had spoken, but I waited for her to sit down to ask him. Cordelia sat up quickly, pushed her hair back, crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. "Terrible? What happened? Do I have to hit someone?" Misty said seriously as Cordelia laughed, "Oh don't worry, it's just that being surrounded by rich, greedy and pushy men all day is not healthy for me. Mental health ”, Cordelia paused to breathe and calm down to continue speaking, Misty noticed it and did not interrupt her,“ Having so much work overwhelms me normally but including these types of people in the package is already something I cannot bear anymore ” , Misty felt that Cordelia was tired, she needs a break, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Misty leaned over and gently grabbed both of Cordelia's hands and squeezed them tightly, without hurting her friend with the intention of conveying support, "Delia, you need a break from all this, it's affecting your health" Cordelia looks at her with tenderness and at the same time a little sad, but she loved seeing how Misty cared for her as no one had ever done, she did not deserve her. "Love, you work so much all the time, even at home, you need a mini vacation." Cordelia was surprised by the last words, "How do you know that I am also a slave to my work at home?" Cordelia said as she laughed with a small smile. Misty noticed how her cheeks were painted a pink tone, "When I went to your house, that night when we watched movies, I got up to go to the bathroom and saw your office full of papers everywhere" said Misty with a joking tone raising Her eyebrows, surprised remembering that moment, Cordelia couldn't stop laughing until the waiter interrupted to serve them the usual drinks, an ice coffee for Cordelia and a strawberry milkshake for Misty. Cordelia couldn't wait to drink it, she was so thirsty, she and the curly drank at the same time, "God, it's as good as ever" Cordelia said, "Yes it is" Misty replied. The next two hours were spent talking about where Cordelia could go on vacation and disconnect from everything, near the end of the conversation, Cordelia wanted to propose something to Misty. Why don't you come with me? "Misty felt her heart race, that offer was not expected at all, but Misty did not doubt her answer for a second" I would love Delia, but I feel that it would bother you or i don’t know, but i feel that you should go alone ", Although these words hurt Misty, it was what she thought true, Cordelia opened her mouth and under her eyebrows, Misty could quickly notice that Cordelia was going to complain, “By God Mist, you would never bother me, you are the best thing to do. been able to spend this year, please do not want to go alone"</p><p> </p><p>Misty could not refuse that face of longing, so she ended up accepting" Okay, okay, I'll go, i hate how i can not deny things when you put that face on me ", Cordelia smiled Widely with happiness, she was so excited that she got up and hugged Misty for a few seconds, then she pulled away a little and kissed Misty's left cheek, the curly one couldn't hide her flushed and red cheeks, her heart couldn't take it anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u aisha for helping me&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>